Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{5a - 9}{5a - 5} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5a - 5$ $ 5a - 9 = \dfrac{5a - 5}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ 10(5a - 9) = 5a - 5 $ $50a - 90 = 5a - 5$ $45a - 90 = -5$ $45a = 85$ $a = \dfrac{85}{45}$ Simplify. $a = \dfrac{17}{9}$